Les Aventurières
by Rubeale
Summary: [Aventures][JdR] Quand les fanfics writers d'Aventures s'essayent au jeu de rôle...
1. Découverte

Notes de Rubéale, la MJ : Il y a quelques jours, alors que les fanfics writer d'Aventure discutaient via Skype, un JdR improvisé s'est mis en place. Je suis la MJ, mais je doit vous avouer que je n'ai jamais lu un livre de JdR de ma vie (honte à moi!). Du coup, tout ce qui suit est totalement et entièrement improvisé. En ce qui concerne le système de jeu, merci à Mahyar et à Aventure, qui me servent de modèles.

Chaque joueuse manipule son propre personnage, et est donc sa propre propriété. Le scénario m'appartient.

AVIS: Ceci n'est pas une fanfiction normale! La base de la base, c'est le jeu de rôle Aventures, propriété de Mahyar Shakeri. Et ce qui se trouve dessous est un compte-rendu/récapitulatif de ce qui s'est passé durant nos sessions, dans un scénario différent (et donc plus simple ^^) que celui d'Aventures.

* * *

 _Myfanwi (Humaine/Barbare)_

 _16/16 PV_

 _3/3 Mana_

 _Physique:75_

 _Mental :55_

 _Social :63_

 _Haku' (Elémentaire de Feu)_

 _12/12 PV_

 _8/8 Mana_

 _Physique :30_

 _Mental :81_

 _Social :34_

 _Dons : Coût des sort (-1) si flammes pré-existantes_

 _Sorts :_

 _Boule de feu : 2 Mana (1d10 dommages)_

 _Petite Boule de Feu : 1 mana (1d6 dommages)_

 _Tem' (Elfe/Druidesse)_

 _11/11 PV_

 _8/8 Mana_

 _Physique:34_

 _Mental :87_

 _Social :7_

 _Dons : Nyctalopie (Vision nocturne)_

 _Sorts :_

 _Détection de créature : 1 Mana_

 _Vol de vie (petites créatures): 3 Mana (1d4 dommages)_

 _Koschei (Demi-Elfe/Archère)_

 _9/9 PV_

 _3/3 Mana_

 _Physique:55_

 _Mental :62_

 _Social :69_

 _Dons : Nyctalopie (Vision nocturne)_

 _Sorts :_

 _Renforcement de flèche (+1 dommage) : 1 Mana_

* * *

 _Succès critique : 10 et moins_

 _Echec critique : 90 et plus_

* * *

Dans le petit village d'Irdin situé à la frontière séparant les royaumes nain et humain, habitent 4 jeunes filles. Celles-ci ont reçu comme mission de récupérer le remède d'une grave maladie, afin de guérir l'enfant de leur voisine. Ce remède se situe au sommet de la tour de Glenwik, située à quelques heures de marche du village.

Les jeunes filles s'approchèrent jusqu'aux portes de la tour. Celles-ci étaient maintenues fermées par d'épaisse chaînes de fer.

 **TOUR 1 :**

Myfan' décide d'inspecter les chaînes.

Test de perception (Mental) : **20/50** **Succès !**

 **Les chaînes en fer sont vieilles et rouillées, un coup de gourdin devrait suffire à les briser.**

Haku décide de contourner la tour, pour voir si une autre entrée existe.

Test de perception (Mental) : **74/81 Succès !**

 **Il n'y a aucun autre accès.**

Tem s'éloigne pour voir si il y a du monde aux fenêtres de la Tour.

Test de perception (Mental) : **17/87 Succès !**

 **Grâce à sa nature druidique, elle perçoit la présence de monstres dans la tour. Le nombre et la nature de ces monstres demeure inconnu.**

Koschei veut essayer de trouver un moyen de casser les chaînes sans faire de bruit.

Test de mental : **5/62 Succès Critique !**

 **Si les chaînes et l'arme utilisée pour les casser sont enveloppées de tissus ou de plantes, le son produit sera assourdi, et ne sera donc pas perceptible par les monstres présents dans la tour.**

* * *

 **TOUR 2 :**

Myfan' veut casser les chaînes.

Test de physique : **30/75 Succès !**

 **Les chaînes se brisent sous les coups de gourdins assénés par la barbare.**

 **Les filles avancent et pénètrent dans la Tour. A gauche et à droite se trouvent des couloirs, et en face d'elles s'élève un escalier, menant à l'étage supérieur.**

Elles décident de monter les escaliers.

Test de perception (Mental) Haku : **79/81 Succès !** et Myfan': **10/55 Succès Critique !**

 **Haku repère une silhouette sombre cachée dans les ombres formées par la lumière des torches fixées au mur. Myfan', elle, reconnaît l'odeur dégagée par la créature inconnue : il s'agit d'un gobelin. Créatures issues de la Terre, ceux-ci se déplacent habituellement en petites groupes de 4 ou 5 individus.**

Tem' veut sonder plus en détail les alentours, en utilisant ses pouvoirs druidiques.

 **(-1) mana**

Test de détection magique (mental) : **84/87 Succès !**

 **La druidesse parvient à détecter 3 autres gobelins dans les environs. Elle n'arrive toutefois pas à détecter où ils se trouvent, ni dans quelle direction.**

Koschei décide d'utiliser son arc et ses flèches pour tirer sur le gobelin.

Test de tir (Physique) : **20/55 Succès !**

1d6 (dommages infligés au gobelin) : **2**

 **Le gobelin se prend la flèche dans l'épaule gauche, ce qui va par la suite limiter ses mouvements.**

 **Le Gobelin reste dans la salle, et se précipite vers celle qui l'a blessé.**

* * *

 **TOUR 3 :**

Myfan' veut attaquer le gobelin avec son gourdin.

Test de Physique: **77/75 Echec !**

 **Elle trébuche sur une pierre et loupe le gobelin.**

 **Tem' rentre au village pour dormir !**

Haku décide de s'interposer entre la créature verdâtre et Koschei, et d'envoyer une boule de feu sur le gobelin.

 **(-3) mana**

Test de magie (Mental) : **51/81 Succès !**

1d6 (dommages infligés): **4**

 **La boule de feu, dirigée par la seule volonté d'Haku, se précipite vers le gobelin et l'incinère sur place.**

Les filles se concertent, et se rappellent que 3 autres gobelins rodent dans les parages. Elles décident d'avancer discrètement dans le couloir qui s'offre à elles.

Test général de discrétion (Physique) :

Myfan : **5/75 Succès Critique !**

Haku : **93/30 Echec Critique !**

Koschei : **92/55 Echec Critique !**

 **Myfan se penche vers le sol, et commence à doucement avancer sur la pointe des pieds. Parfaitement silencieuse, l'on pourrait se demander si elle n'a pas de ninja parmi ses ancêtres…. Derrière elle, Haku et Koschei commencent elles aussi à avancer. Soudainement, la manche d'Haku se coince dans l'ornement de l'une des torches. Elle trébuche vers l'arrière, et se rattrape à la chose la plus proche d'elle, chose qui s'avère être son amie Koschei. Les deux amies, dans un bruit assourdissant, tombent toutes les deux au sol.**

 **Les gobelins, attirés par le bruit produit, se précipitent dans le couloir et foncent vers les deux jeunes filles, sans repérer Myfan. Koschei, assommée par Haku, passe son tour.**

* * *

 **TOUR 4:**

Myfan, passée inaperçue par les gobelins, saute sur le plus proche d'elle.

Test de Physique : **2/75 Succès Critique !**

1d6 (dommages infligés) : **6**

 **Myfan saute sur le gobelin, lui assène un énorme coup de gourdin à la tête, et le tue sur le coup. Gobelin n°3 est mort.**

Haku, elle, veut s'aider des flammes des torches pour balancer une petite boule de feu. **Malus de 10 % car elle est désorientée.** **Ne coûte aucun mana.**

Test de Magie (Mental) : **97/71 (81-10) Echec critique !**

 **La boule de feu explose immédiatement, blessant l'élémentaire et l'archère.**

1d6 (dommages infligés) : **6**

 **Elles perdent 6 PV chacune.**

Koschei, qui s'est assez rapidement remise d'aplomb, vise le premier gobelin, celui qui est le plus proches d'elle.

Test de Tir (Physique) : **10/55 Succès Critique ! +1 dommage**

1d6 (dommages infligés): **(4)+1 = 5**

 **Le gobelin se prend la flèche de plain fouet, ce qui ralentit sa course.**

* * *

 **TOUR 5 :**

Myfan' revient sur ses pas et charge le gobelin qui n'a pas été atteint par Kosch'.

Test de physique : **28/75 Succès !**

1d6 (dommages) : **5**

 **Le gobelin, surprit, se prend le cou, se retourne, et voit Myfan'. Maintenant, pour lui, son ennemi, c'est elle.**

 **Le gobelin est plus résistant que ses confrères, car c'est un paladin-gobelin.**

 **Il lance un sort de Terre pour durcir sa peau et donc s'en servir comme armure.**

Haku veut essayer de relancer une petite boule feu sur le gobelin, toujours en s'aidant des flammes des torches.

Test de Magie (Mental): **4/81 Succès Critique! +1 en dommages**

1d6 (dommages): **(6+1)=7**

 **Le gobelin se prend la boule de feu en pleine face et meurt instantanément.**

Koschei tire sur le seul gobelin qui reste, le paladin-gobelin.

 **Elle a la possibilité d'utiliser (1) point de mana pour renforcer sa flèche, et infliger (+1) dommage.**

Elle utilise ce sort.

 **(-1) mana,** Test de Magie (Mental) : **90/** **62** **Echec !**

Test de Tir (Physique) : **100/55 Echec Critique !**

1d6 (dommages) : **6**

* * *

 **TOUR 6 :**

Myfan' a la possibilité d'esquiver cette flèche.

Test d'Esquive (Physique) : **46/75 Succès !**

 **La flèche passe, in extremis, juste à côté de la jeune barbare.**

Myfan' veut, ensuite, attaquer le paladin-gobelin.

Test de Physique : **69/75 Succès !**

1d6 (dommages) : **5**

 **Elle lance un grand coup de gourdin sur cette créature. Le coup rebondit sur la peau renforcée de celle-ci : le gobelin ne subit aucun dégât.**

Haku décide de distraire le gobelin, en créant une boule de lumière grâce aux flammes des torches.

Test de Magie (Mental) : **32/81 Succès !**

 **La boule de lumière est dirigée par l'élémentaire de feu dans les yeux du gobelin. Celui-ci, désorienté, ne pourra pas esquiver la prochaine attaque.**

Koschei lance encore une flèche.

Test de Tir (Physique): **62/55 Echec !**

 **L'archère loupe son lancé.**

* * *

 **TOUR 7 :**

Myfan continue d'attaquer le gobelin, dans l'espoir de percer son armure.

Test de Physique : **97/75 Echec Critique !**

 **Myfan balance son gourdin d'une main, elle frime, elle fait la fanfaronne en exécutant la GRS de la barbare et… Elle s'assomme.**

* * *

 _ **Bilan de cette première session :**_

 _ **3 gobelins normaux tués (3x10 XP)**_

 _ **1 gobelin paladin encore en vie (0x30 XP)**_

 _ **des échecs critiques en pagaille**_

 _ **une barbare auto-assommée**_

 _Myfanwi (Humaine/Barbare)_

 _16/16 PV_

 _3/3 Mana_

 _Physique:75_

 _Mental :55_

 _Social :63_

 _Haku' (Elémentaire de Feu)_

 _6/12 PV_

 _5/8 Mana_

 _Physique :30_

 _Mental :81_

 _Social :34_

 _Dons : Coût des sort (-1) si flammes pré-existantes_

 _Sorts :_

 _Boule de feu : 2 Mana (1d10 dommages)_

 _Petite Boule de Feu : 1 mana (1d6 dommages)_

 _Tem' (Elfe/Druidesse)_

 _11/11 PV_

 _7/8 Mana_

 _Physique:34_

 _Mental :87_

 _Social :7_

 _Dons : Nyctalopie (Vision nocturne)_

 _Sorts :_

 _Détection de créature : 1 Mana_

 _Vol de vie (petites créatures): 3 Mana (1d4 dommages)_

 _Koschei (Demi-Elfe/Archère)_

 _3/9 PV_

 _2/3 Mana_

 _Physique:55_

 _Mental :62_

 _Social :69_

 _Dons : Nyctalopie (Vision nocturne)_

 _Sorts :_

 _Renforcement de flèche (+1 dommage) : 1 Mana_

* * *

Voilà, comme quoi les fanfics writer d'Aventures en voient, elles aussi, des vertes et des pas mûres!

Laissez une review, ça fait toujours plaisir!


	2. Exploration

L'aventure continue, dans une deuxième session!

Un peu plus courte, mais toujours aussi passionnante pour nos joueuses.

* * *

 _Myfanwi (Humaine/Barbare)_

 _16/16 PV_

 _3/3 Mana_

 _Physique:75_

 _Mental :55_

 _Social :63_

* * *

 _Haku' (Elémentaire de Feu)_

 _6/12 PV_

 _5/8 Mana_

 _Physique :30_

 _Mental :81_

 _Social :34_

 _Dons : Coût des sort (-1) si flammes pré-existantes_

 _Sorts :_

 _Boule de feu : 2 Mana (1d10 dommages)_

 _Petite Boule de Feu : 1 mana (1d6 dommages)_

* * *

 _Tem' (Elfe/Druidesse)_

 _11/11 PV_

 _7/8 Mana_

 _Physique:34_

 _Mental :87_

 _Social :7_

 _Dons : Nyctalopie (Vision nocturne)_

 _Sorts :_

 _Détection de créature : 1 Mana_

 _Vol de vie (petites créatures): 3 Mana (1d4 dommages)_

* * *

 _Koschei (Demi-Elfe/Archère)_

 _3/9 PV_

 _2/3 Mana_

 _Physique:55_

 _Mental :62_

 _Social :69_

 _Dons : Nyctalopie (Vision nocturne)_

 _Sorts :_

 _Renforcement de flèche (+1 dommage) : 1 Mana_

* * *

 **TOUR 1 :**

Situation : Myfan' est toujours assommée, Tem est revenue du village, soignée **(+1 mana)**. Celle-ci ramène 4 potions qui ignifuge (protection du feu pour 2 tours). Elle utilise 3 de ces potions sur elle, Haku et Koschei.

Il reste le gobelin-paladin, toujours en vie, protégé par son armure.

Haku' choisit de mettre au courant Tem des évènements qui se sont produit, puis ensuite balance une boule feu de taille normale sur le gobelin.

 **(-1) mana** , Magie (Mental) : **94/81** **Echec Critique !**

1d10 (dommages): **6**

 **Malheureusement, encore une fois, la boule de feu échappe au contrôle de l'élémentaire, et explose juste à côté des 3 filles. Heureusement, protégées par la potion ignifugeante, personne n'est blessé.**

Tem' décide d'aller fouille le cadavre du premier gobelin.

Test perception (Mental) : **70/87 Succès !**

 **La druidesse trouve (8) pièces d'or et un collier de doigts. Elle empoche les pièces d'or, et laisse le collier sur place.**

Koschei, elle, continue de tirer sur le gobelin.

Test de Tir (Physique) : **74/55** **Echec !**

 **La flèche lancée par l'archère loupe son but, et de loin. Le gobelin n'a même pas à bouger pour esquiver le projectile.**

* * *

 **TOUR 2 :**

Haku veut utiliser une grosse boule de feu, toujours en s'aidant des torches des murs.

 **(-1) mana** Test de magie (Mental) : **25/81** **Succès !**

1d10 (dommages): **6**

 **Elle se concentre, le plus fort qu'elle puisse, sur la création et la manipulation de cette boule de feu. Faudrait pas se louper encore une fois, tout de même! Elle balance enfin ses flammes sur le gobelin, qui, après cela, est recouvert de suie.**

Tem' souhaite fouiller les environs pour trouver de petits cailloux, qui, peut-être, pourraient lui servir de projectiles de fortune.

Test de perception (Mental) : **48/87 Succès !**

 **La druidesse trouve une dizaine de cailloux au sol, mais ne peut en stocker que (5) dans sa besace.**

Puis, elle se retourne, et en lance deux directement sur l'ennemi.

Test de lancer de cailloux (Physique) : **19/** **34 Succès !**

1d6 (dommage) : **6**

1d6 (dommage): **2**

 **Le premier projectile atteint le gobelin à la tempe et le fait légèrement chanceler.**

 **Le second cailloux, lui, l'atteint au torse, et ne lui occasionne aucun** **dégâts.**

Koschei tire une (autre) flèche…..

Test de tir (Physique) : **55/55 Succès !**

1d6 (dommage) : **5**

 **Le gobelin , encore protégé par son sort d'armure, ne perd pas de PV.**

* * *

 **TOUR 3 :**

Haku' voudrait savoir si la fichue armure de ce gobelin est toujours là.

Test de perception (Mental): **80/81** **Succès !**

 **« Bon, normalement, il n'a plus d'armure. »**

Tem' lance un caillou.

Test de lancer de caillou (Physique) : **75/34** **Echec !**

 **Le caillou passe au dessus du gobelin .**

Koschei tire une flèche, encore et toujours….

Test de tir (Physique) : **86/55** **Echec !**

 **Loupé !**

Le gobelin, quant à lui, se précipite sur les trois filles, et oublie Myfan'.

 **Cependant, il trébuche et loupe son attaque.**

* * *

 **TOUR 4 :**

Haku lance une petite Boule de Feu (et ne perd donc pas de mana)

Test de magie (Mental) : **80/81** **Succès !**

1d6 (dom) : **5**

 **La boule de feu est lancée sur le gobelin, qui, ne bénéficiant plus de son armure, se la prend de plein fouet, et à l'air bien plus mort que vif….**

Tem' lance un caillou.

Physique: **92/34 Echec critique !**

1d6 (dom) : **5**

 **Le caillou s'envole, au loin, et alors que la druide fait une grimace quand elle s'aperçoit qu'elle a (encore!) loupé sa cible, son visage blêmit spectaculairement quand elle voit que la pierre à pris la direction de Myfan', toujours assommée. La pierre atteint la barbare au crâne, et lui inflige 5 points de dégât (16-5)= 11 PV.**

Koschei tire une flèche pour (enfin!) achever ce fichu gobelin, qui n'a pas la décence de mourir quand il le faut.

Test de tir (Physique) : **37/55** **Succès !**

1d6 (dom): **6**

 **Le gobelin, à qui il restait très peu de vie, vient de se prendre une flèche dans l'oeil, et meurt directement.**

* * *

 **Bilan de cette deuxième session :**

 **3 gobelins normaux tués lors de la session 1 (3x10 XP)**

 **1 gobelin paladin mort (1x30 XP)**

 **des échecs critiques en pagaille (et oui, y en a encore plus!)**

 **le premier butin récupéré : les amies ont maintenant 8 pièces d'or en poche !**

 **(Level up:**

 **+2 PV**

 **ou une compétence (ex: Tir, pugilat, … qui rajoute 5%))**

 **LVL UP !**

Myfan : choisit la compétence pugilat : +10 % aux jets de Physique

Haku' : choisit la compétence cuisine (5x 1d5 : 5) +25 % aux jets de physique/cuisine

Tem : choisit une compétence de tir (caillou) : +10 % Physique.

Koschei : choisit une compétence arme de tir : +10 % Physique

Tem' ramasse (5) cailloux.

* * *

 _Myfanwi (Humaine/Barbare)_

 _11/16 PV_

 _3/3 Mana_

 _Physique:75_

 _Mental :55_

 _Social :63_

 _Compétences : Pugilat : +10 % Phys._

 _Haku' (Elémentaire de Feu)_

 _6/12 PV_

 _3/8 Mana_

 _Physique :30_

 _Mental :81_

 _Social :34_

 _Dons : Coût des sort (-1) si flammes pré-existantes_

 _Sorts :_

 _Boule de feu : 2 Mana (1d10 dommages)_

 _Petite Boule de Feu : 1 mana (1d6 dommages)_

 _Compétences :Cuisine : +25 % jet_

 _Tem' (Elfe/Druidesse)_

 _11/11 PV_

 _8/8 Mana_

 _Physique:34_

 _Mental :87_

 _Social :7_

 _Dons : Nyctalopie (Vision nocturne)_

 _Sorts :_

 _Détection de créature : 1 Mana_

 _Vol de vie (petites créatures): 3 Mana (1d4 dommages)_

 _Compétences : Tir de caillou : +10 % Phys_

 _Koschei (Demi-Elfe/Archère)_

 _3/9 PV_

 _2/3 Mana_

 _Physique:55_

 _Mental :62_

 _Social :69_

 _Dons : Nyctalopie (Vision nocturne)_

 _Sorts :_

 _Renforcement de flèche (+1 dommage) : 1 Mana_

 _Compétences : Arme de Tir : +10% Phys_

 _8 pièces d'or._

* * *

Notes de la MJ : si certains échecs critiques n'ont pas été indiqués comme tels (ex : jet de 90) dans cette session ou dans la précédente, c'est que je l'ai accidentellement oublié ^^''. Remarquez, mes joueuses ne s'en sont pas plaintes….


	3. On avance

Bon, nous voilà réunis pour la 3ème session du Jeu de Rôle des fanfics writers d'Aventures !

Et nous avons une nouvelle joueuse! Elle s'appelle Maddey, et a choisi de jouer une humaine paladine.

* * *

 _Myfanwi (Humaine/Barbare)_

 _11/16 PV_

 _3/3 Mana_

 _Physique:75_

 _Mental :55_

 _Social :63_

 _Compétences : Pugilat : +10 % Phys._

* * *

 _Haku' (Elémentaire de Feu)_

 _6/12 PV_

 _3/8 Mana_

 _Physique :30_

 _Mental :81_

 _Social :34_

 _Dons : Coût des sort (-1) si flammes pré-existantes_

 _Sorts :_

 _Boule de feu : 2 Mana (1d10 dommages)_

 _Petite Boule de Feu : 1 mana (1d6 dommages)_

 _Compétences :Cuisine : +25 % jets cuisine/physique_

* * *

 _Tem' (Elfe/Druidesse)_

 _11/11 PV_

 _8/8 Mana_

 _Physique:34_

 _Mental :87_

 _Social :7_

 _Dons : Nyctalopie (Vision nocturne)_

 _Sorts :_

 _Détection de créature : 1 Mana_

 _Vol de vie (petites créatures): 3 Mana (1d4 dommages)_

 _Compétences : Tir de caillou : +10 % Phys_

* * *

 _Koschei (Demi-Elfe/Archère)_

 _3/9 PV_

 _2/3 Mana_

 _Physique:55_

 _Mental :62_

 _Social :69_

 _Dons : Nyctalopie (Vision nocturne)_

 _Sorts :_

 _Renforcement de flèche (+1 dommage) : 1 Mana_

 _Compétences : Arme de Tir : +10% Phys_

* * *

 _Maddey (Humaine/Paladin)_

 _12/12 PV_

 _8/8 Mana_

 _Physique:68_

 _Mental :86_

 _Social :35_

 _Sorts :_

 _Sort de soin (soigne 1d2) : 2 Mana_

* * *

 _8 pièces d'or._

* * *

 **TOUR 1 :**

Koschei, devinant qu'à cette heure-là Maddey devrait ENFIN être réveillée, repart la chercher au village. Elles reviennent toutes les deux peu de temps après.

Myfan', réveillée depuis, décide de fouiller les cadavres, afin de savoir si ils contiennent de l'or, des armes ou de la nourriture.

Test de perception (mental) : **76/55** **Echec !**

 **Myfan' ne repère rien d'intéressant.**

Haku', elle décide de regarder les environs, afin de déterminer si des pièges ou des monstres se trouvent dans les parages.

Test perception (Mental) : **41/81** **Succès !**

 **L'élementaire de feu ne perçoit aucun monstre. Cependant, une pierre dans le mur attire son attention. Peut-être celle-ci cache-t-elle un piège….**

Tem' veut fouiller un autre cadavre :

Test de perception (Mental) : **11/87** **Succès !**

 **Le cadavre fouillé contient des sacs, qui semblent être remplis de pièces d'or. D'un geste, Tem s'en empare et les ajoute à la cagnotte de l'équipe. C'est qu'il va falloir la rentabiliser, cette expédition !**

 **Elle remporte 30 pièces d'or.**

Kosch est partie fouiller le gobelin-paladin.

Test de perception (Mental) : **93/62** **Echec critique !**

 **Ce gobelin ne possède rien d'intéressant sur lui. Et, au fur et à mesure que Koschei l'examine, elle s'aperçoit que ce n'est en fait pas un gobelin mais un bisounours ! A peine eut-elle vu la Vérité qu'elle s'empressa de le prendre dans ses bras pour lui faire un énorme câlin.**

 **Les autres, en voyant cela, firent la grimace. Mais qu'est-ce que leur amie avait fumé, quand elle était rentrée seule au village, pour se comporter ainsi ?!**

Maddey, la paladine, souhaite soigner la personne la plus faible du groupe, qui n'est autre que Koschei. Elle utilise pour cela son sort de soin.

 **(-2) Mana** , Magie (Mental) : **78/86** **Succès !**

1d2 : **1**

 **Elle pose ses mains sur Koschei, et, dans une douce lumière, les brûlures de celle-ci s'estompent : (+1) PV.**

* * *

 **TOUR 2 :**

Les amies décident d'avancer dans le corridor, doucement, prudemment.

Le couloir s'agrandit , et s'arrête là. Une fenêtre se trouve en face d'elles, et une porte se situe à leur droite.

Myfan' s'approche de la fenêtre, afin d'observer les environs.

Test perception (Mental) : **58/55** **Echec !**

 **Le ciel est bleu, des oiseaux volent et chantent, tout va bien.**

Haku', s'inspirant de son idole Grunlek le cuisinier, veut préparer un gobelin à la bière.

Test cuisine (Physique) : **1/(30+25)** **Succès critique !**

 **Se rappelant une vieille recette, l'élémentaire commence à cuire les cuisses de gobelins qu'elle venait tout juste de récupérer. Bien que tout d'abord réticentes, au fur et à mesure que de délicieux arômes commencent à s'échapper de la viande, ses 4 amies finissent par se précipiter dessus, affamées.**

 **Tout le monde gagne (+2) PV.**

Les 5 aventurières et amies d'enfance décidèrent de bivouaquer ici même, afin de pouvoir savourer le délicieux festin préparé par l'élémentaire de feu.

Koschei repart au village.

Après s'être rassasiée, Tem' se lève et s'approche de la porte, restée fermée jusqu'à présent. Se reposer, c'est bien beau, mais si des ennemis se trouvent dans la pièce d'à côté….

 **(-1) Mana** Test magie **(Mental) : 95/87** **Echec Critique !**

 **En lançant son sort de détection de créature, elle détecte quelque chose, et pense que c'est un cheval.**

Maddey ouvre la porte avec précaution.

Test perception (Mental) : **50/86** **Succès !**

 **Elle voit un escalier, qui s'enroule sur lui-même et qui monte à l'étage. Du supposé cheval, nulle trace.**

* * *

 **TOUR 3 :**

Test discretion (Physique) général :

Myfan : **84/75** **Echec !**

Haku : **24/30** **Succès !**

Tem : **29/34** **Succès !**

Maddey: **95/68** **Echec critique !**

 **Haku et Tem voient Maddey la paladine passer devant elles en criant « BANZAIE ! », suivie de près par Myfan.**

 **Maddey déboule en courant, totalement exténuée, sur le palier de l'étage n°2 de la tour. Elle s'arrête et se sert de son épée comme d'une béquille.**

 **Myfan' arrive juste derrière Mad', et demande : « Ils sont où les trucs à défoncer ? »**

Test de perception (Mental)

Haku : **41/81** **Succès !**

Tem : **70/87** **Succès !**

 **Haku se rappelle d'une vieille conversation avec la villageoise qui leur a remise cette quête de récupération de remède médical. Cette tour fut, en effet, il y a très longtemps, un hôtel.**

 **Tem, confirmant le souvenir d'Haku, voit…..des lits. Les torches sont éteintes depuis longtemps, et la pièce est illuminée par des fenêtres. Une porte, entrouverte, laisse apercevoir une salle de bain communautaire. Une autre porte, fermée celle-là, se trouve à l'opposé de la salle de bain.**

* * *

 **TOUR 4 :**

Myfan' se demande si il y a des coffres. En se retournant vers la salle, elle voit qu'au pied de chaque lit se trouve une malle. Elle se dirige vers l'une de ces malles, et tente de l'ouvrir.

Test de perception (Mental) : **98/55 Echec critique !**

 **Elle s'acharne sur la malle, mais n'arrive pas à trouver de quelle manière l'ouvrir.**

Haku' part aider Myfan'.

Test perception (mental) : **77/81** **Succès !**

 **Elle repère sous l'un des lit une clé, qui sert à ouvrir tous ces coffres.**

Haku trouve des dagues, rouillées, ainsi qu'un katana.

Myfan' prend le katana, et Haku choisit les dagues.

Myfan' se débarrasse de son gourdin et le refile à Tem'.

Tem' va dans la salle de bain pour la fouiller.

Test de perception (Mental) : **97/87** **Echec Critique !**

 **La jeune elfe s'avance, et, tout d'un coup, sent le sol se dérober. C'est une trappe ! Là pour empêcher les hommes d'accéder à la salle de bain quand les femmes s'y trouvent, ce piège rongé par la rouille s'est inopinément déclenché. Le trou dans lequel elle tombe à une profondeur approximative d'environ 3,5 mètres. «Allez-y sans moi, je vais rester au fond de mon trou.», crie-t-elle à ses amies.**

Maddey, ne voulant pas laisser la druidesse dans ce piège, prend les drap dans les lits et commence à nouer une corde.

Jet d'artisanat (Physique) : **50/68** **Succès !**

 **Elle parvient à faire sa corde en draps de lits, et en balance un bout dans le trou. Tem' s'y agrippe, et la barbare commence à tirer sur la corde pour remonter son fardeau.**

Remonter Tem' Test (Physique) : **59/68** **Succès !**

 **Maddey dit à Tem « Accroche-toi, je vais te remonter ! »**

Tem', de soulagement , veut lui faire un câlin en remontant.

Test de calin (social) : **33/7** **Echec !**

 **Tem s'embourbe dans la corde et s'étale par terre alors qu'elle voulait simplement faire un calin à Maddey.**

* * *

 **TOUR 5 :**

Myfan va explorer la salle de bain en esquivant la trappe, mais elle n'y trouve rien d'intéressant, et elle fini par retourner sur ses pas.

Haku va voir la seconde porte porte présente dans la salle.

Test perception (Mental) : **32/81** **Succès !**

Test magie (Mental) : **35/81** **Succès !**

 **Dirigée par ses instinct élémentaire, elle balance une boule de feu dans la porte. Tout en elle lui hurle qu'une menace élémentaire se trouve de l'autre côté de cette porte. Et elle est la seule, dans le groupe, à pouvoir la remarquer.**

 **(-1) Mana** , **la salamandre située derrière la porte est pulvérisée.**

Tem' , toujours emmêlée dans sa corde, essaye de s'en défaire.

Test de démêlage de corde (Physique) : **12/34** **Succès !**

 **Elle glisse tel un serpent, on dirait qu'elle a fait ça toute sa vie, et elle parvient enfin à se délivrer.**

Maddey va voir derrière la porte que Haku vient d'exploser.

Test Physique : **69/68** **Echec !**

 **Elle avance, et à peine a-t-elle passée la porte qu'une main s'abat sur son épaule. Elle sursaute, et tombe par terre.**

* * *

Et voilà, les Aventurières sont toujours à l'étage 2 de la tour!

La suite au prochain épisode!

Et un récap' comportant juste les PV et les points de Mana des personnages en prime.

* * *

 _Myfanwi (Humaine/Barbare)_

 _13/16 PV_

 _3/3 Mana_

Haku' (Elémentaire de Feu)

8/12 PV

2/8 Mana

 _Tem' (Elfe/Druidesse)_

 _11/11 PV_

 _8/8 Mana_

Koschei (Demi-Elfe/Archère)

6/9 PV

2/3 Mana

 _Maddey (Humaine/Paladin)_

 _12/12 PV_

 _6/8 Mana_


	4. Etage supérieur

Donc voilà, les anciennes des fanfics writer d'Aventures se retrouve au grand complet, avec Kimi qui nous a (enfin!) rejoint !

* * *

 _Myfanwi (Humaine/Barbare)_

 _13/16 PV_

 _3/3 Mana_

 _Physique:75_

 _Mental :55_

 _Social :63_

 _Compétences : Pugilat : +10 % Phys._

* * *

 _Haku' (Elémentaire de Feu)_

 _8/12 PV_

 _2/8 Mana_

 _Physique :30_

 _Mental :81_

 _Social :34_

 _Dons : Coût des sort (-1) si flammes pré-existantes_

 _Sorts :_

 _Boule de feu : 2 Mana (1d10 dommages)_

 _Petite Boule de Feu : 1 mana (1d6 dommages)_

 _Compétences :Cuisine : +25 % jet_

* * *

 _Tem' (Elfe/Druidesse)_

 _11/11 PV_

 _8/8 Mana_

 _Physique:34_

 _Mental :87_

 _Social :7_

 _Dons : Nyctalopie (Vision nocturne)_

 _Sorts :_

 _Détection de créature : 1 Mana_

 _Vol de vie (petites créatures): 3 Mana (1d4 dommages)_

 _Compétences : Tir de caillou : +10 % Phys_

* * *

 _Koschei (Demi-Elfe/Archère)_

 _6/9 PV_

 _2/3 Mana_

 _Physique:55_

 _Mental :62_

 _Social :69_

 _Dons : Nyctalopie (Vision nocturne)_

 _Sorts :_

 _Renforcement de flèche (+1 dommage) : 1 Mana_

 _Compétences : Arme de Tir : +10% Phys_

* * *

 _Maddey (Humaine/Paladin)_

 _12/12 PV_

 _6/8 Mana_

 _Physique:68_

 _Mental :86_

 _Social :35_

 _Sorts :_

 _Sort de soin (soigne 1d2) : 2 Mana_

* * *

 _Kimi (Naine/Assassin)_

 _13/13 PV_

 _8/8 Mana_

 _Physique:69_

 _Mental :24_

 _Social :37_

 _Dons : Nyctalopie (Vision Nocturne)_

 _Sorts :_

 _Vitesse (double tour) : 4 Mana_

* * *

 _38 pièces d'or._

* * *

Koschei revient du village. Elle a pu se concentrer, elle gagne **+1 Mana.**

L'archère ramène avec elle Kimi, une naine assassine.

 **TOUR 1 :**

Myfan' voit Maddey tomber à terre, quelques pas devant elle. Elle décide de la rejoindre, afin de voir qu'est-ce qui l'a fait tomber.

Elle voit un humanoide, une espèce d'homme-lézard. Il porte des vêtements assez luxueux, mais pas ostentatoires.

En le voyant, une pensée pour le moins incongrue lui passe par la tête : 'Est-ce que c'est Bragg?'

 **Test de social : 77/63 Echec!**

 **Ne pouvant se retenir, elle lui lance : «Eh, du con! T'es qui toi ?»**

 **Le lézard se tourne vers Myfan', et réplique: «Je ne comprend pas ce langage, mademoiselle.» Il fait une pause, puis reprend, les yeux remplis de malice: « Ah pardon: Monsieur»**

Haku s'avance, elle aussi, pour essayer de calmer la situation.

L'animal tué par Haku était le familier de l'homme (malus de 20 sur le jet de social).

Test de Social : **34/(34-20** **=14) Echec !**

 **Alors que la jeune fille s'approche de l'humanoide, celui-ci lui lance un regard pour le moins hostile. Elle s'arrête, et comprend qu'elle ne fera qu'envenimer la situation si elle intervenait.**

Tem' récupère la clé des coffres, et va en ouvrir un autre.

Test de perception (mental) : **85** **/8** **7 Succès !**

 **Elle arrive à localiser la serrure du coffre.**

 **Elle trouve environ 200 pièces d'or dedans, et des livres, qu'elle ne parvient pas à déchiffrer.**

Koschei, elle, rentre dans la pièce ,accompagnée de Kimi, et elle sent une odeur de brûler .

Elle pousse Myfan', et elle observe.

Test social : **99/69 Echec Critique !**

 **En voyant l'homme lézard, l'archère se fige. Mais…. Mais….. Qu'est-ce que son beau-père vient faire dans cette tour ?! «Philippe…. Qu'est-ce que tu fiche là ?! » s'exclame-t-elle.**

 **Ce lézard ! Ce… ce… Rah ! Qu'est-ce cet individu détestable venait faire ici !**

 **« J'ai acheté la Tour, il y a déjà quelques années…. Je peux savoir ce que tu fais sur une propriété privée ? »**

 **Elle reste pétrifiée, sous le choc de cette révélation, et bien incapable de répondre.**

Maddey se relève, et essaye d'arranger la situation en parlant au beau-père de son amie.

Test de Social : **53/35** **Echec !**

 **Elle trébuche et lui rentre dedans, ce qui n'améliore pas l'humeur du lézard.**

Kimi prend le gourdin de Tem', et remarque intérieurement que toutes ces discussions ne font pas avancer la situation. Un peu plus de force ferait peut-être l'affaire?Oui, un bon coup dans l'entrejambe devrait suffire ! (malus de10 car cible réduite)

Test de 'tapage dans l'entrejambe' (physique) : **60/(69-10) Echec !**

 **Elle a, malheureusement, mal jugé le poids du gourdin, et loupe sa cible de justesse.**

 **Le lézard esquive donc, et lui prend son gourdin des mains, en disant d'un ton condescendant «Les enfants ne devraient pas jouer avec des armes !».**

* * *

 **TOUR 2 :**

Myfan' veut marcher sur sa queue reptilienne.

Test physique : **91/75 Echec Critique !**

 **Alors qu'elle le contourne pour lui marcher dessus, l'homme bouge violemment son appendice, et frappe violemment Myfan'.**

 **Elle perd (2 PV).**

Haku, cette fois-ci, reste en retrait, et essaye de détecter le plus de choses possibles sur l'homme-lézard nommé Philippe.

Test de perception (mental) : **13/81 Succès !**

 **Elle voit des fils magiques dans les vêtements de l'ennemi. Elle perçoit également qu'ils ont été fabriqués, magiquement, par l'homme se trouvant devant elle… La conclusion logique est donc que le lézard est un mage suffisamment intelligent et puissant pour réussir à correctement enchanter ses propres vêtements.**

Tem' décide de tenter le tout pour le tout, et, malgré son extrême maladresse dans les situations sociales, s'adresse à Philippe.

Test de social: **1/7** **Succès Critique !**

 **«Bonjour! »commence-t-elle. 'Tant qu'à faire, autant être polie.' « Excusez-nous d'empiéter sur votre propriété, mais la tenancière de l'auberge du village nous a demandé de lui rapporter un remède, qui se trouve en haut de votre tour. Bien sur, si cela vous dérange, nous repartirons et l'enfant à qui était destiné le remède mourra dans d'atroces souffrances.» termine-t-elle en souriant .**

 **Il lui répond en bougonnant « Cela aurait été mieux de m'expliquer ceci avant que l'on incendie ma salamandre ! Mais j'accepte vos explications. Vous me semblez être la chef de votre expédition, je continuerai ma conversation avec vous, mais veuillez garder vos sous-fifres en ligne. » Et en disant cela, il lance un regard moqueur à Koschei, sa belle-fille.**

 **Il semble désormais s'être calmé, et toute son attention est concentrée sur Tem'.**

Koschei lui demande gentiment si il peut les laisser passer.

Test social : **47/69 Succès !**

 **L'intervention de la demi-elfe aurait pu fonctionner, si il ne s'était pas concentré sur Tem .Il l'ignore royalement.**

Myfan elle, est repartie au village : elle en avait ras-le bol du manque d'action !

En voyant Myfan' partir, Philippe a, un bref instant, l'air abasourdi. On ose l'ignorer ?! Il se reprend cependant très vite, et fini par afficher un léger sourire en coin.

Maddey tente alors de se la jouer ninja.

Test de discrétion (physique) : **50/68** **Succès !**

 **Elle s'esquive discrètement, et passe derrière Philippe, pour continuer son chemin dans le couloir se trouvant derrière lui.**

 **Par des gestes de la main , elle indique aux autres filles qu'elle part en reconnaissance.**

Kimi la naine essaye de rejoindre Maddey, en se faufilant entre les jambes du lézard.

Test de discrétion (Physique) : **41/69 Succès !**

 **La naininja est dans la place ! Elle rejoint Maddey.**

A ce moment-là, Philippe reprend sa conversation avec Tem'.

« C'est la tenancière de l'auberge qui vous a demandé de rapporter un remède pour son fils ? Vraiment ? Étrange, je croyais qu'elle n'avait pas d'enfant…. »

« Oui, bon, même si elle n'a pas d'enfant nous avons besoin de ce remède. Donc, avons-nous votre permission pour continuer notre exploration et ramener ce remède à notre cliente ? »insiste la druidesse.

« Hmm. Tout d'abord, laissez-moi éclaircir quelque chose : c'est la toute première fois que je visite cette tour. Je l'ai acheté il y a trois ans, mais mes activités ne m'avaient, jusqu'alors, pas permises de visiter mon bien. Je souhaiterai transformer cette tour en refuge, pour animaux en tout genres. A ce propos, vous n'auriez pas vu mes exemplaires, très rares, de gobelins terrestres ? »

« AH ? Non, nous n'avons jamais vu de gobelins. » répond Tem', en cachant derrière elle les restes de gobelins cuisiné par Haku'.

« D'ailleurs, vu que je souhaite rénover cette tour, vous voudrez bien nettoyer les étages supérieurs pour moi ? Je pourrais le faire en 5 minutes, mais ce n'est pas amusant… En échange je vous donne le remède. »

« Marché conclu ! »

* * *

 **TOUR 3 :**

Les aventurières décident d'accepter la proposition du lézard, et elles continuent leur chemin.

Haku' avance en sautillant, toute contente « ON PASSE ! »

Tem' demande la direction des escaliers. L'homme répond qu'ils sont tout droit.

Koschei fait un grand détour autour de Philippe, et rejoint ses amies.

Maddey continue d'avancer discrètement, et arrive en bas de l'escalier.

Test de perception (mental) : **64/86** **Succès !**

 **Elle repère une trace d'énergie démoniaque, très faible et diminuée, mais présente.**

 **Il y a quelques années, l'activité démoniaque ici devait être très intense…..**

 **Elle prévient les filles, en chuchotant. Sur ses gardes, l'épée au poing, elle est plus méfiante que jamais.**

Kimi regarde les murs, pour voir si il n'y a pas des traces de monstres sur les parois, comme par exemple des empreintes inconnues.

Test de perception : **69/24 !** **Échec !**

 **Il y a beaucoup de poussière au mur, et l'assassine ne voit rien de plus.**

* * *

 **TOUR 4 :**

Haku' veut voir si les traces de magies lui disent quelque chose.

Test de perception (mental) : **30/81** **Succès !**

 **La trace de magie est sauvage, volatile, comme si on avait réalisé des expériences à base d'énergie démoniaque.**

Tem' quitte (enfin!) Philippe, et rejoint les autres Aventurières.

Test de perception (mental) : **59/87 Succès !**

 **Elle détecte des traces d'énergie naturelle : quand cette nouvelle donnée se rajoute à ce qui a prédémment été découvert sur cet endroit, la conclusion qui s'en dégage est effrayante : des expériences sur des êtres vivants ont été menées dans les étages supérieurs, il y a bien longtemps de cela…**

 **Elle continue néanmoins à monter les escaliers.**

Koschei monte les escaliers en suivant les filles, sans rien faire de plus.

Maddey arrive à l'étage 3 de la tour sans encombre.

Elle voit du noir , et se retrouve dans la pénombre totale. Elle avertie, en chuchotant, ses amies de l'obscurité présente.

Kimi avance, en prenant la main d'Haku pour la diriger. Et, malgré sa nyctalopie, la naine non plus ne voit rien. Ce qui signifie que cette pénombre n'est pas naturelle, et doit avoir une origine magique.

Test de perception (mental) : **8/24 Succès critique !**

 **Elle se rappelle de ce type de pénombre, rencontrée très rarement dans les mines. En effet, c'était là où travaillait la naine quand elle était plus jeune. Elle sait que plusieurs types de monstres peuvent produire cette pénombre, mais qu'un seul de ces monstres peut vivre au-dessus du sol. Le seul type de créature qui pourrait se trouver là, dans la tour, c'est un vampire.**

* * *

Note de la MJ:Bon, c'est le dernier compte rendu avant la rentrée, parce qu'on va avoir du mal à toutes se réunir après ^^.

Bon, d'accord, un bonus:

Réaction des joueuses à la fin de la session: (parce que j'ai trouvé ça juste trop amusant, Nyark Nyark!)

« Wait. WHAT ?!

-Un vampire ?! UN FUCKING VAMPIRE ?!

-Y a pas une video de LinksTheSun sur les vampires, parce que ça pourrait nous aider là !

-Si il se met à scintiller au soleil j'me casse.

-En plus on a pas de pieu quoi….

-A la limite on va dehors on prend une branche on la taille et puis basta !

-Mais on est dans une tour, à part une branche en caillou j'vois pas hein. »

* * *

 _Myfanwi (Humaine/Barbare)_

 _13/16 PV_

 _3/3 Mana_

Haku' (Elémentaire de Feu)

8/12 PV

2/8 Mana

 _Tem' (Elfe/Druidesse)_

 _11/11 PV_

 _8/8 Mana_

Koschei (Demi-Elfe/Archère)

6/9 PV

3/3 Mana

 _Maddey (Humaine/Paladin)_

 _12/12 PV_

 _6/8 Mana_

Kimi (Naine/Assassin)

13/13 PV

8/8 Mana


	5. Hécatombe

Et nous revoilà, pour une cinquième Session ! Disclaimer habituel, chaque personnage appartient à sa joueuse, et le scénario est à moi ! Maintenant, lisez ! (non, j'avais absolument pas la flemme de faire une longue intro ^^)

* * *

 **SESSION 5 :**

* * *

Joueuses présentes : Myfan', Tem', Kimi. Haku' !

Les autres sont reparties au village.

* * *

 _Myfanwi (Humaine/Barbare)_

 _11/16 PV_

 _3/3 Mana_

 _Physique:75_

 _Mental :55_

 _Social :63_

 _Compétences : Pugilat : +10 % Phys._

* * *

 _Haku' (Elémentaire de Feu)_

 _8/12 PV_

 _2/8 Mana_

 _Physique :30_

 _Mental :81_

 _Social :34_

 _Dons : Coût des sort (-1) si flammes pré-existantes_

 _Sorts :_

 _Boule de feu : 2 Mana (1d10 dommages)_

 _Petite Boule de Feu : 1 mana (1d6 dommages)_

 _Compétences :Cuisine : +25 % jet Physique-Cuisine_

* * *

 _Tem' (Elfe/Druidesse)_

 _11/11 PV_

 _8/8 Mana_

 _Physique:34_

 _Mental :87_

 _Social :7_

 _Dons : Nyctalopie (Vision nocturne)_

 _Sorts :_

 _Détection de créature : 1 Mana_

 _Vol de vie (petites créatures): 3 Mana (1d4 dommages)_

 _Compétences : Tir de caillou : +10 % Phys_

* * *

 _Koschei (Demi-Elfe/Archère)_

 _6/9 PV_

 _3/3 Mana_

 _Physique:55_

 _Mental :62_

 _Social :69_

 _Dons : Nyctalopie (Vision nocturne)_

 _Sorts :_

 _Renforcement de flèche (+1 dommage) : 1 Mana_

 _Compétences : Arme de Tir : +10% Phys_

* * *

 _Maddey (Humaine/Paladin)_

 _12/12 PV_

 _6/8 Mana_

 _Physique:68_

 _Mental :86_

 _Social :35_

 _Sorts :_

 _Sort de soin (soigne 1d2) : 2 Mana_

 _Compétences : Arme de Tir : +10% Phys_

* * *

 _Kimi (Naine/Assassin)_

 _13/13 PV_

 _8/8 Mana_

 _Physique:69_

 _Mental :24_

 _Social :37_

 _Dons : Nyctalopie (Vision Nocturne)_

 _Sorts :_

 _Vitesse (double tour) : 4 Mana_

* * *

 _38 pièces d'or._

* * *

 **TOUR 1 :**

Myfan' est revenue du village. (+1) PV Aussitôt arrivée, elle se fait mettre au courant de la situation par Kimi.

La barbare avance en allant tout droit.

Test de Perception: **52/55 Succès !**

 **En tendant la main devant elle pour tenter de percevoir d'éventuels obstacles, Myfan' détecte un pilier devant elle, et le contourne.**

Tem' veut détecte le vampire en utilisant son sort de détection de créatures.

 **(-1)** Mana,sort de détection de créature Test de Magie (Mental) : **18/92 Succès !**

 **La druidesse ressent comme la présence d'une aberration. Créature ni tout à fait vivante, ni tout à fait morte, l'elfe parvient à détecter le vampire. De plus, elle parvient à suffisamment sonder l'endroit pour comprendre que ce sort d'obscurité n'a pas été lancée ''activement', c'est-à-dire qu'il s'agit plus d'une mesure de sécurité passive et automatique.**

 **Et, parce que c'est une aberration, le vampire est d'autant plus facile à situer : il est droit devant elle, et légèrement vers la gauche.**

Kimi, elle, veut longer le mur à droite en tâtonnant le mur, pour essayer de détecter des obstacles ou d'éventuels déclencheur de pièges.

Test de perception (Mental): 3/24 Succès critique !

 **La naine détecte, en passant sa main sur le mur, des trous et aspérités qui ne sont pas fait de la même pierre que les autres parties du mur. Cette différence de matériau n'est perceptible qu'au toucher, et indique que ces aspérités activent des pièges. Cette salle serait donc bourrée de trappes en tout genres. Kimi estime, de plus, qu'à chaque pas réalisé il y a environ une chance sur trois pour activer un piège.**

 **Myfan' a donc eu énormément de chance quand elle s'était déplacée….**

 **Hakukai revient du village, (+1) mana !**

* * *

 **TOUR 2 :**

Myfan' continue tout droit.

Test d'esquive (physique) : **30/75 Succès !**

 **Elle entend arriver des flèches, et elle les esquive en faisant une roulade vers l'avant.**

Test d'esquive (physique) : **57/75 Succès !**

 **Mais, à l'endroit où Myfan' s'arrête, le sol se dérobe et une trappe s'ouvre sous ses pied, elle saute et attrape le rebord, et elle se hausse sur le rebord. A ce moment, perchée sur le rebord, la barbare arrête de bouger, parce que trois pièges en moins de 15 secondes, ça fait beaucoup, zut.**

Hakukai tu vas à l'opposée du vampire, et tu rejoint Kimi'.

 **(-1)** Mana : sort de boule de feu Test de magie (Mental) : **2/81 Succès critique !**

 **Elle utilise son pouce comme briquet, et, en bandant sa volonté, fait jaillir une flamme bleutée de son extrémité. Et cette flamme magique parvient à repousser l'obscurité, permettant ainsi de voir les alentours dans un rayon d'environ 5 mètres.**

Tem' , au début, voulait suivre Myfan' pour qu'elle ne soit pas seule. Mais, en voyant la lumière produite par Haku', elle préfère s'avancer et rejoindre Haku et Kimi.

 **(-1)** Mana, sort de détection, test de Magie (mental) : **7/92** **Succès Critique !**

 **Elle étend sa magie, et se connecte à une mousse qui se trouve sur tous les murs, à intervalles régulier. Et ce type de mousse, la druidesse la reconnaît : elle devient luminescente quand elle est traversée par de l'énergie naturelle. Et la seule du groupe à produire du mana de la nature, c'est Tem'.**

 **L'elfe commence à envoyer du mana vers la mousse, et s'écrie « Que la lumière soit ! »**

Test de mental (malus 10%) : **4/77 Succès critique !**

 **La jeune fille parvient à suffisamment maîtriser sa magie pour nourrir la mousse, qui s'illumine doucement. Et, Tem', en se connectant à la mousse reçoit la map mentale de l'étage, et sait donc désormais où se trouvent les escaliers…. Et recevant cette information, elle s'exclame « Je te vois ! », avant de rapidement déchanter en se rappelant où était situer le vampire : en effet, pour pouvoir accéder aux escaliers, il faudra passer devant le cercueil du vampire…..**

Kimi' s'avance discrètement vers le cercueil du vampire.

Test de perception (mental) : **42/24 Echec !**

 **Trop concentrée sur la discrétion, elle oublie de regarder autour d'elle, et tombe dans la grande fosse qui sépare les Aventurières du vampire. Et, au fond de cette fosse, se trouvent des pieux, qui ont l'air assez pointus….**

Test de physique : **1/69 Succès Critique !**

 **Elle tombe dans la fosse, et grâce à sa connexion limitée à la terre, elle perçoit la position de chaque pieux. Elle se retourne, se tord, attrape le manche en bois de l'un des pieu, comme si elle faisait de la pole-danse. Elle prend de l'élan en tournant, elle s'élance, attrape un autre pieu, le lâche, rebondit sur les murs, et d'un bond gigantesque s'éjecte de la fosse, et atterrit juste à côté du cercueil du vampire.**

* * *

 **TOUR 3 :**

Myfan' a couru vers la fosse, et a vu toute l'action de Kimi. Sa première pensée en voyant cela a été « Mais…. Mais….. Mais…. On est pas au cirque là, qu'est-ce qu'elle fabrique !… J'y crois paaas…. »

Test de Saut (physique) : **43/75 Succès !**

 **Elle prend un peu d'élan, s'élance, prend appui sur le rebord de la fosse et rejoint Kimi' de l'autre côté.**

Haku' demande à Tem, où exactement se trouvent les escaliers.

« Va falloir faire de l'exercice physique »

Test de Saut (physique) : **8/30 Succès Critique !**

 **Haku', s'élance à petite foulée, elle fait un triple axel, suivit par un double salto arrière.**

 **Son pouce est toujours allumé, elle le fait changer de couleur, il devient jaune puis vert puis rouge, et elle atterrit avec classe, le pouce en avant, avec une position trop stylée.**

Tem' a vu Haku faire son action.

Test de Saut (physique ) : **72/34 Echec !**

 **Elle arrive près de la fosse, et elle trébuche puis tombes dans la fosse.**

Test d'esquive (physique) : **77/34 Echec !**

(1d6) : 3

 **L'un des pieux lui traverse la cuisse. Heureusement, son artère fémorale n'a pas été touchée. Elle ressent une douleur cuisante. (-3) PV**

Test de constitution (physique) : **19/34 Succès !**

 **Bien que le pieu soit rouillé, elle ne sera pas infectée.**

Kimi descend en s'accrochant aux pierres, pour aider son amie à sortir du trou.

Perception (mental) : 3/24 Succès Critique !

 **Elle détecte un mécanisme, qui ne sera activé que lorsque Tem' sera retirée de ce pieu, et la naine a la sensation que les mâchoires de ce pièges vont se refermer sur elles.**

* * *

 **TOUR 4 :**

Myfan', elle, laisse ses amies se débrouiller dans le trou, et la barbare s'avance vers les escaliers en évitant le vampire.

Test de discrétion (physique) : **8/75 ! Succès Critique !**

 **Elle se faufile parmi les ombres, et arrive jusqu'à la première marche de l'escalier.**

 **Et, alors qu'elle pose son pied sur la marche, une voix retentit.**

 **«Vous savez, si vous vouliez vraiment passer cette fosse, il y avait un levier à droite, qui abaissait le petit pont de droite….» déclare une voix hautaine et amusée aux deux filles se trouvant encore dans la fosse**

 **Myfan' entend cette voix, et défaille.**

Haku :

Test de social : **15/34 Succès !**

 **Haku ne s'évanouit pas sous la surprise, et parvient à répondre au très mystérieux et sombre vampire qui fait face.**

 **« Heu...Vous voulez des cookies ou du mojito ? »déclare-t-elle, tout de même un peu sous le choc.**

 **« Non merci, ce n'est pas la peine, j'ai mangé des enfants il y a deux jours »lui répond-t-il, un sourire au coin des lèvres.**

 **« Vous ne devez plus avoir faim, là ? » continue Haku', l'air anxieuse.**

 **« Pour l'instant, ça va, ces porcelets étaient bien goûtus » fit-il, parlant bien entendu de bébés cochons.**

 **« Heu, donc vous voulez bien nous laissez passer, s'il vous plait ? » fit la pyromage, en essayant tant bien que mal d'ignorer la phrase précédente.**

 **« Ah, mais je n'ai rien contre vous, Mesdemoiselles. Mais allez-vous vraiment laisser vos amies dans ce trou ? ». Le vampire était assurément extrêmement amusé par cette situation, qui le changeait un peu de l'ordinaire.**

 **« Mademoiselle l'élémentaire, tout, dans ce monde, est possible. »Ajouta-t-il.**

 **« Donc, si on vous demande gentiment, vous allez nous aider ? »lui demanda Haku'. « Mais….En échange de quoi ? »**

 **« Ma foi, votre âme serait une bonne monnaie d'échange »**

 **« Vous êtes sur de ne pas vouloir autre chose qu'une âme ? »tente d'argumenter Haku'. Les filles tiennent en effet beaucoup à leur âme.**

 **« Je suis en manque d'esclave, en ce moment »réplique-t-il. « Cela pourrait….me convenir. »**

 **En entendant ceci, Tem' ne peut s'empêcher de penser « Mais quel salauuuuud ! »**

 **A ce moment, le vampire tourne la tête vers elle, et lui dit « Pas de ce langage, Mademoiselle ! » d'un tonsec. Le vampire, est, apparemment, télépathe...**

 **« Autrement, je peux toujours vous garder ici... »rajoute-t-il.**

 **Tem', toujours dans sa fosse, lance alors « Laissez-moi crever ici, partez devant, c'est pas grave ! Je veux bien être esclave, vous inquiétez pas pour moi ! »**

 **Le vampire, après être parvenu à une décision, saute dans la fosse, appuit sur une pierre spécifique qui désactive le piège, prend Tem' dans ses bras, saute en l'air pour séparer Tem' et son pieu, puis utilise un peu de télékynésie pour infléchir son saut et atterrir sur le bord de la fosse. Il pose Tem' par terre et se dirige vers son cercueil, où il est absorbé par les ombres.**

 **« Euh… bon, on n'a qu'a laisser une fiole avec le sang de Tem' par terre en remerciement, du coup ? » déclare Haku'.**

 **Répondant à Hakukai, l'écho d'une voix se fait entendre :« C'est fort urbain, mesdemoiselles. Mais si vous voulez bien rester ici, je vais revenir sous peu avec un remède. »**

 **Il revient donc, et verse cette potion sur la blessure de Tem' (+1) PV.**

Tem se laisse faire, et attend la potion avec impatience.

Test de social: 9/7 **Echec** **Critique !**

 **Une douce chaleur emplit ses veines, et elle sent un lien de servitude qui se forme entre sa magie et et celle du vampire.**

 **La douleur mentale mentale se fait trop forte, et la jeune fille s'évanouit.**

Le vampire se tourne alors vers Haku et Kimi, il les attaque mentalement, et elles tombent dans le coma.

* * *

 _Fin de la session :_

 _Myfanwi (Humaine/Barbare)_

 _12/16 PV_

 _3/3 Mana_

 _(évanouie)_

 _Haku' (Elémentaire de Feu)_

 _8/12 PV_

 _3/8 Mana_

 _(Coma)_

 _Tem' (Elfe/Druidesse)_

 _9/11 PV_

 _5/8 Mana_

 _(Evanouie)_

 _Koschei (Demi-Elfe/Archère)_

 _6/9 PV_

 _3/3 Mana_

 _Maddey (Humaine/Paladin)_

 _12/12 PV_

 _6/8 Mana_

 _Kimi (Naine/Assassin)_

 _13/13 PV_

 _8/8 Mana_

 _(Coma)_

* * *

Note de la MJ : Franchement, j'me suis éclatée. Mes joueuses aussi. Review ?


End file.
